Magnus Bane and the Forty-Eight Hour Deal
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: Magnus Bane holds true to his word and spends forty-eight hours tormenting Jace. *No rubber ducks were harmed in the writing of this fan fic.* PART II of Magnus Bane Series
1. Day One

**Part I: Day One**

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching my boyfriend workout." Magnus glanced sideways at Alec but kept his primary focus on Jace. His target for the next two days. He made a deal with Alec fair and square and even if he didn't get his fast dance in the traditional sense, he couldn't argue with the dances he did get. So here he stood in the corner of the training room. Izzy and Clary were off to the side watching Jace and Alec spar until Magnus showed up and stopped them from spar by just being in the room.

"You aren't going to use magic on me if I kick your boyfriend's ass, are you?" Jace taunted him.

Alec shook his head, Jace was the better fighter but he didn't always land on top. Alec did get the best of Jace from time to time.

Magnus thought for a moment, he needed to choose his next words very carefully, "I promise I won't use my magic against you for beating my boyfriend." There he wasn't going to use his magic because Jace beat Alec, no, he was going to use his magic because he made a deal with Alec. And the fun little trick Alec did with his tongue on his couch earlier that morning. A trick he was hoping to get with a repeat performance soon. His shy Shadowhunter turned confident in an instant when it was just the two of them behind closed doors. Those were the moments he lived for. Those moments that Alec only shared with him. Whether they were reading a book, talking, or having sex; those were the moments he loved. He hated calling it just sex with Alec because deep down he knew it was more than that but it was so soon, way too early in their relationship to call it anything but sex.

One day Alec would come out of the closet for himself and that was a day Magnus couldn't wait for but he would wait because Alec had asked him to. He loved Alec enough to do that even if he hadn't told Alec yet that he loved him in the traditional sense. There all these moments that weren't traditional but it didn't matter because it was theirs' and that was the critical part.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Let's go, little brother." He threw the polearm to Jace, the sharp lance had been taken off for practice purposes.

"Oh, my Alec, so hot." Magnus winked at them.

Clary grinned at Magnus as he seemed to float around the room to them, he was graceful and gentle in his step. "Simon and Izzy confessed." She whispered when he got closer, she knew the walls in the Institute were always listening.

Izzy smirked at him, neither of them watching the boys practice.

But Magnus was, he was watching every movement with his cat eyes glowing. Alec was wearing long black pants that were loose fitting and swayed with his every step. His shirt was a thin material that was almost a perfect fit and showed off every muscle. He didn't matter that he had Alec naked in his bed all day and most of the early morning, it was still the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Magnus, you're drooling," Clary spoke up.

He didn't take his eyes off of Alec, clashing with Jace. They both had smiles on their faces, clearly enjoying the moment.

"I've never seen him work out before."

Izzy and Clary snickered, "Clary, I almost want to take Jace and run. I think Magnus might strip Alec naked right here in the training room."

"No, darling Shadowhunter-in-law, I did that already this morning in my living room." Magnus grinned at them for just a moment, he put his hand behind his back and snapped his finger. He knew the girls would see it but they knew what he was up to anyway so hiding his magic from them would be pointless, and this way he had a greater chance of Jace not seeing him.

They heard a clash that sounded like someone hitting the floor and they looked up to see Jace down on one knee with Alec a step back from him with a grin.

"Clary, fair warning, if you notice Jace covered in glitter in about a week or so just know it was not me but, just know he can't wash it off. It will wear off in a day or two." Magnus looked her over then at Izzy, "What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

Magnus winked at her, "Good, that will be the color of the glitter." Clary and Izzy giggled, they suddenly couldn't wait the week to be up.

Jace looked over at them but he couldn't see anything wrong, so he turned back to Alec.

"What's wrong Jace? Not doing so well?" Alec held out his hand to help Jace up.

Jace slapped at Alec's hand and helped himself up, "Magnus did something. The pole got hot and it hurt." He picked up the pole gently, testing it in one hand then the other.

"We've been watching Magnus the whole time." Clary called out, "He hasn't done anything."

Jace got back into position, "Let's go, big brother."

Alec laughed at the term. He circled around him and eyed Magnus off to the side with Clary and Izzy; he tried not to laugh, so he bit the inside of his cheek instead. Todays' workout was going to be so much fun. He swiped his pole out while dipping down, Jace was just slow enough that Alec hit his leg and both legs went out from underneath him.

Jace flipped to break his fall but wasn't fast enough as Alec twisted around bringing his pole with him and hitting Jace in the stomach mid-flip. Jace couldn't rebound and landed on his back; hard with a grunt at the pain. Jace let out the swear before he could think, the floor hurt to damn bad to stop himself, "Fuck."

Alec smirked, turning towards Magnus he smiled, that was all him and they both knew it. Jace was getting unnerved and that was causing him to make small mistakes. Small mistakes that he and Magnus were using to exploit.

Magnus winked at Alec when he saw Jace close his eyes and snapped his fingers again, his magic turned clear to anyone who was looking except for Alec. He already warned his boyfriend he would be using a small glamour to hide his magic so don't focus on the magic. Magnus had advised him to focus on his eyes if the magic became too distracting. He knew Clary and Izzy would wonder where his magic went but he wasn't going to let up the glamour to anyone except for Alec.

He blinked and Jace's raised head hit the floor, very lightly but the pressure he applied did the trick. It was gone in an instant. Magnus smirked.

Alec held out his hand to Jace, "I'm showing off for Magnus, you know."

"Oh, I'm aware." Jace stood up and shook his head. "Damn, that hurt." He rubbed his hands along his back but them seemed to be hot and he felt heavy all over.

Magnus grinned at Jace's discomfort, it was all a spell. A simple spell, but a spell nonetheless. It would only affect a person as long as the person allowed or until the warlock let the spell give, and Magnus wasn't in the giving mood. "Good job, Alec." He looked to Clary and Izzy, "That's my hot boyfriend."

They only continued sparing with the long poles for another half hour with relative ease, going back and forth on an even playing field for the winner. Each round rotating between Jace and Alec.

Alec went over to Magnus when they claimed to take a break, picking up the water bottle by his feet. Clary and Izzy moved over to speak with Jace.

"How does Jace like his showers?" Magnus asked.

Alec, not excepting the questions, stuttered and coughed up water. Everyone turned to look at him but he waved them off, "What?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes, "I was going to mess with the temperature of his shower but now I'm annoyed with you for thinking of him in the shower."

"For the record, I was not thinking about him in the shower; and you're the one who asked how he likes his showers." Alec wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "And to be honest, I don't know. I've never showered with or near Jace." Alec gave Magnus a pointed look. "I have showered with you and I know how you like your showers."

Magnus waved off his response, "I've already decided he'll deal with a cold shower and varying water pressure."

"You think maybe we should talk to Clary and Izzy, see what they think?" Alec asked, stepping up to Magnus to get his hands on his boyfriend, he slid his hand around his jacket to rub his lower back. It didn't take long to get his hands inside his shirt and feel his skin; it was cool to the touch, nothing like his warm hand.

"Oh, a team meeting. Excellent idea, I can magically mess with Jace's shower from anywhere. Gather the girls when the sparing it over and get them to your bedroom in a while." He smirked, "I can't wait to be in your room."

"Don't wiggle your eyebrows at me, this is a meeting. We are not doing anything in that room except for planning your attack on Jace."

Magnus snorted, "You would believe that lie, wouldn't you?"

Alec tried a new approach, "The girls are going to be there."

"We will have a moment before they get there and afterwards, well, they have to leave at some point besides," Magnus ran a finger of his from Alec's neck to his navel, but he didn't stop there. Magnus continued to the bottom of the shirt, hooking his finger he lifted his shirt up just enough to see the top of his pants; not that he was looking as Magnus kept his eyes trained on Alec's. "No one can see. Would you let me touch your skin?" He whispered.

True to his word when Alec twisted slightly to watch his siblings and Clary there was no way anyone could see what Magnus was doing. "You know I prefer private," Alec answered.

Magnus dropped the shirt with a smile, "I know." He pushed on Alec with his palm flat on his naval above the shirt, "Go beat up your parabatai. I like seeing you all sweaty."

Alec smirked at that, "Whatever." He went back to the center of the room, "Let's go, Jace. I need to impress my boyfriend some more."

They went round and round for another hour before Magnus told them to 'stop, Alec is wet enough' which got some groans from everyone in the room. He then responded with 'what' in the most innocent face he could muster. Jace put his and Alec's poles away and headed off to the shower. Alec corralled the girls into his room to plan a little more on what to do to Jace.


	2. Team Meeting

**Part II: Team Meeting**

Magnus had meant for him to have a single moment with Alec in his bedroom for a quick make-out session before the girls showed up for their meeting then he was forced to leave the Institute for the evening but Clary and Izzy felt they needed to tag along at Alec's request right away and stay for longer than they should have. He wanted them gone already or he wouldn't have time for a make-out session before he was forced to leave. His quick thinking changed the topic to things he needed to know about Jace for tomorrow's plan. Other than liking things tidy he was a little at a loss.

"He's always had an odd fear of ducks." Alec frowned at the thought, "He's really odd with them. Always says 'never trust a duck'."

Magnus really frowned, "What? Really?"

"Odd isn't it?" Izzy pipped in.

"No, actually, I knew someone who said the same thing." Magnus really frowned, "Hhumm, it was a Shadowhunter as well."

"Who?" Alec asked.

"His son never liked ducks either." Magnus eyed Alec, "It's rumored to be a Herondale trait. Tessa called it a joke but Will was so sure that ducks were 'bloodthirsty little beasts' and he would tell anyone who would listen. James, his son, didn't like them either." He waved them off, "It was a long time ago, a century or so."

"I'm named after Gideon Lightwood, I read up on him. He was around the London Institute with Tessa Gray, Will Herondale, and James- uhm-" Alec tried racking his brain but the name wasn't coming to him.

"Carstairs. Jem Carstairs" Magnus filled in. It took everything in his being to control his emotions, he wanted to smile but knew it would be a sad smile. He didn't think on his friend Will often because of the emotions they brought back to him. Tessa still showed up at his door once in a while with fast food, horrible movies, and amazing memories. She would end up in tears before the night was over. When he really thought about it he could always feel the tears soaking through his shirt.

"Yes," He pointed at Magnus as to show that was it.

"I was there-" Magnus paused for a quick second, "I was there with them, you know." Magnus smiled, "Did you read about me?"

Alec locked eyes on his smile, "I try not to read about you. I like to learn about you from you, but yes, just a little. Some Clave reports are missing sections and others are quoting Will as saying you two were closer than friends."

Magnus heard nothing in his voice but wonder, he shouldn't be shocked that was the type of person Alec was, "I always told him not to say that it made us sound like lovers. We weren't. We were-" he paused, trying to find the right words, "-friends. Will and I. We were friends, close friends." Magnus' mood had sharpened and the whole room noticed. Finally, he shook his head and winked at Alec, "You are my only Shadowhunter I've taken as a lover, I promise you that."

"It's cute when you guys forget there are other people are in the room. You get all flirty and go crazy with the eye sex." Izzy shook her head, "Let's go, Clary, I'm over them undressing each other with their eyes. Plus, there's no telling when mom and dad will be home, and I'm sure Alec and Magnus want alone time in his bedroom."

Magnus reached out and tugged on Alec's shirt, it was moist from drying sweat and Magnus wanted to rip it off him and lick his well-defined abs; he knew they were hiding just under his shirt as he had seen them this morning. He was begging to see them again, he wanted to do more than lick his tongue from his pants to his neck.

"Izzy, really?" Alec ignores Magnus' pull on him. He put his hand up to grip Magnus', but Magnus kept tugging on his shirt.

"Bye Big Brother," Izzy called waving a hand over her shoulder at him.

Alec went willingly into Magnus when he tugged him again, finally dragging his eyes away from the door closing behind Izzy and Clary, their laughing dying out with the clicking of the hinges. He heard his lock click, and eyed Magnus, "Magic can be used for a whole range of things including the locking of doors." Magnus smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Alec in between his open legs, "This is hot." He pulled the bottom of his shirt up to expose just enough of his abs so he could lean in to kiss his boyfriend's sweaty skin, the salty sweat tasting good to him.

"Don't you think it's weird they all know what we are doing?" Alec sighed, threading his fingers in Magnus' hair, he didn't care the consequences, he needed to have his fingers touching him. Normally Magnus would brush his hands away from his hair but today it didn't seem to matter.

Magnus smirked dragging his lips across Alec's stomach, "Trust me, they don't think we are baking cookies." He pulled back to look him over, glad about the breathless look on Alec's face, "What do you think they think we are doing when you stay the night?"

"I don't know." Alec shook his head, but went back to serious thoughts, "Out of sight, out of mind." He shrugged, "But here, in the Institute, there's no hiding." That didn't seem right.

That got Magnus' attention, "Do you want to?" He pulled away from Alec; pulling on his wrist to detangle him from his hair. "Do you want to hide?"

"No," Alec said plainly, simply. "I never want to hide anymore, I've done so much of that. I know my life has been short but I've hidden from all of it and I don't want to anymore. Not with you." He was looking down at Magnus but not really at him. "But-"

"But?" Magnus shook his wrist to get him back to focus. "But?"

"It never crossed my mind to have sex in the Institute." He frowned, "That doesn't sound right."

"Jace and Izzy, have they?"

"Oh yes," Alec frowned deeper, "Now it really sounds weird. I'm killing this mood, aren't I?" He finally locked eyes on Magnus'.

Magnus tilted his head to the side with a smile, "I don't think it's weird. I think its natural. You were a seventeen-year-old kid expecting to live your entire life in hiding from your true desires and feelings, so it's only natural your fantasies never played out here, the one place where you were forced to keep it a lie the longest." He edged Alec back and stood up, he didn't want to be looking up at Alec anymore, he wanted to see him eye to eye.

"You're right. You are always right." Alec smirked at him.

"So you never thought you would bring anyone back to your room. But now, here we are. You are alone in your bedroom with your boyfriend. What are you going to do with him?" Magnus smirked, drawing a finger around the base of Alec's shirt, slowly drawing a line up taking the shirt with him stopping when he felt skin again, just above the top of his workout pants. He flattened his hand on Alec's stomach, twisting it down, and tucking him inside Alec's pants, "What do you want?" Magnus whispered, biting his bottom lip as Alec let out a deep moan. Magnus stroked the palm of his hand down to the base of Alec's shaft, palming his balls than making the slow drag back up to the tip. "What do you want, Alexander?"

"That." He hissed out, throwing his head back, "That. More of that." His eyes rolled back.

Magnus continued his motions up and down his shaft, holding them steady with his other hand on Alec's arm. He twisted them, so Alec's back was to the bed, gently pushing him down to sitting on the edge. Magnus made quick work of Alec's clothes was a simple snap of his fingers, his clothes littering themselves around his room. Magnus smirked when Alec looked up at him as he slowly removed his own clothing the mundane way, with a slow striptease. "What do you want?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Alec leaned back on his elbows to watch his own personal striptease.

"This is your fantasy. This is your first time having sex in the Institute, you tell me what you want." Magnus bent down to finish removing his pants.

"I want-" Alec just watched him, "I want you to do what you always do."

Magnus came forward and kissed Alec softly, "What's that?"

"Make love to me."

Magnus pulled back from the kiss, he stated it so simply as it was the most common thing on the planet. His cat eyes met Alec's blue eyes in an instant, the fire behind them burned. "It would be my pleasure." He whispered, diving in for another kiss; this one harder and stronger than the one before. Magnus pushed Alec back into the bed to prove his point.

…

"So, now that I've checked that off my list-" Magnus pulled his pants up and went to work on the belt, "If I annoyed the hell out of Jace with ducks it's not going to cause, like, a heart attack is it?"

Alec got out of bed to find his boxers, "I don't think so, but it's Jace, he's wildly unpredictable." He finally found them and went for something other than workout clothes. "You have a list?" Alec popped his head out of his closet when the thought accrued to him.

"I have lots of lists." Magnus winked, "Would you like to know which list this item was on?"

"Please, do tell." Alec went back into his closet and came out with his jeans on but undone and a black short sleeve shirt in his hands.

"Places I would like to fuck Alexander Lightwood aka my boyfriend." Magnus shrugged his shoulders when Alec whipped his head up to stare at him, "What? I have it written down if you would ever like to see. We've even crossed some things off that list."

"Just get dressed." Alec put his shirt on with a groan from Magnus, "I have patrol tonight and my parents will be back from Idris soon."

Magnus reached over and pulled Alec to him by his belt loops, he smirked and went around Alec, bringing his hands up to Alec's stomach while he hugged Alec's back. He kissed Alec along the neck while buttoning up his jeans. Magnus gave him one more kiss and stepped back from him, loving the lust covered look Alec gave him. He could have easily pushed him on the bed and stripped him naked again. Magnus could officially admit Alec had turned him into a horny teenager.

"Oh, I get to do the walk of shame out of the Institute?" Magnus finished with his shirt, grabbing his jacket off the floor, "That is also on a list but not a fun list."

"It can't be a walk of shame if you don't feel shame at the act you are performing." Alec smirked, "Do you feel shameful with me, Magnus?" He locked eyes with Magnus and licked his lips pulling his bottom one in between his teeth.

"Oh fuck it." Magnus dropped his jacket on the floor and went to Alec, but Alec was faster, he stepped away from Magnus and bent for the jacket.

"Come on, let's go." He threw his jacket to him. "You can come on patrol with Jace and me."

Magnus groaned, "Oh joy."

"Then we can go back to your place and do that thing I talked about this morning. You know the one you enjoyed so much." Alec opened his door and finished with his belt while standing in the doorway, "You coming?"

"Are you talking about that thing you whispered?" Magnus whispered on his way by, he pulled on Alec's hair for a second, trying to arrange in a more 'Alec usual messy' look verse the current 'I just not so secretly boned my boyfriend for two hours' look.

"Maybe?"

Magnus grinned, "I was thinking that would be fun but with more tongue twisting."

"I bet you did." Alec pulled Magnus' hand out of his hair and walked forward leaving Magnus a few steps behind him.


	3. Day Two

**Part III: Day Two**

Alec, Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Magnus were all standing in the open area of the kitchen within the living quarters when the scream broke out across the Institute. Everyone seemed to be alarmed except for Magnus.

"Battle weapons down, Shadowhunters. That's just Jace." Magnus smirked, "He found my present that he doesn't know is from me."

Magnus had smuggled Simon into the Institute that morning under the rouse they were bringing breakfast for their friends. Simon seemed to jump the most from the scream, his sensitive ears couldn't handle his second scream any better than the first.

"That sounds horrible, Magnus. What did you do?" Asked Clary.

Magnus was all eyes on Alec, "I specifically asked you if I messed around with Jace over ducks if he would have a heart attack."

"And I remember saying 'I don't think so, but it's Jace, he's wildly unpredictable.'" Alec groaned, "I have to patrol with him again tonight and he's going to be in a horrible human to be around."

"Especially when he finds out you traded a night out with Glee Club for his sanity." Simon cut in.

Alec smirked, "Worth it." Simon nodded with a smirk of his own.

Jace came into the living area and froze when all eyes landed on him, "Wha-"

"Magnus brought Simon and bagels." Clary smiled, "Jace, did you hear screaming?" She kept her innocent and shocked face up for just long enough.

Izzy nodded, "We were just talking about hearing a faint scream or shout."

Magnus moved around to stand next to Alec, he put his hand on Alec's back, frowning to feel his shirt was tucked in. He pulled on his shirt just enough to get it out of his pants. Alec looked at him then down to finish adjusting his shirt for his boyfriend, by pulling his shirt out of his pants altogether. Magnus smiled when he felt flesh under his hand, he pressed his hand flat against Alec's lower back. He was in heaven tracing the rune he knew was there. He watched Alec trace it to empower it early this morning before leaving his loft.

He had Alec in his bed for two nights in a row and they did very little sleeping. They also had sex on his couch and Alec's bedroom. That was a first for him, he had never had sex in an Institute before, that was an actual item on another list as well but Alec didn't need to know the full details of that list. He was trying to focus on Jace but his attention was leaning more towards what else he could get Alec to do with that naughty tongue of his in the halls of the Institute, wouldn't the angels be frowning now.

"There was a duck."

"A duck?" Clary asked, trying not to smile. "Like a live duck?" She actually felt herself becoming shocked; she really wouldn't put it past Magnus to put a live duck in Jace's room.

"No, it was small and yellow, it was floating in my bathroom sink."

"Oh, a rubber duckie. Okay." Clary went back to her bagel. "Geeze, I was beginning to wonder about you."

Jace took the offending bagel out of her hands with a yelp from her, "No, no, not okay." He took a bite of the bagel then sat it down on the counter. "Never okay. Ducks are horrible."

"What has a duck ever done to you?" Simon asked with a frown, he wasn't here the day before and had no idea how scared Jace was of ducks. Nobody filled him in either.

"Nothing." He put the bagel down, "Everything." He threw his hands up, clearly shaking, "They're evil. Do they really have to do anything to anyone?"

Alec leaned in close to Magnus, kissing the underside of his ear, it was all a cover so he could whisper to him, "How big was this fucking rubber duck?"

Magnus moved away slightly, he placed a quick kiss to his lips. He pulled on the belt loop at his spine and pulled him away from the group where Jace was going on and on over ducks with shaking hands and an irrational tone to his voice. "Normal." He whispered back, twisting them so they were in the doorway and no one could hear them, "I literally went to the store this morning and brought a regular sized rubber duck."

"You bought something?" Alec smirked.

Magnus shook his head, "Shut up." He leaned in for another kiss, he was becoming addicted to the tiny, nothing kisses that you would be allowed to fill your day with if you were in a relationship. These would end by the end of the day since they would go back to their regular routine; which meant nights and days apart. He was regretting not allowed Alec to move in with him. With every moment of the last two days, with every tiny kiss, with every second he spent in front of Alec was a drug, a drug he wasn't willing to give up. He had the sudden urge to tell Alec to pack a bag, he was going back with him to his loft and they were never leaving.

The kiss was quickly gaining speed to become hot and heavy, when Magnus took a deep breath right out of Alec's mouth, almost sucking on his tongue.

Alec poked at Magnus' ribs to get him to move when he heard his sister call out his name, "Yeah?" He looked over at her when Magnus finally moved back, "What's up?"

"Clary and I will be training today, you guys get to watch us."

Jace nodded along with Izzy's words as well as Simon who stopped staring at the bagel to stare at his girlfriend and the words that came out of her mouth. Magnus tilted his head with an arched eyebrow, there was no way this was going to go okay but he suddenly thought of something else he could do to Jace.

"Why?" Alec frowned, "Why would I care to watch you train?"

"Alec, man, shut up." Jace glared at him.

"Yeah, Alec, shut up." Simon glared at him, "I heard Magnus got to watch you work out."

Alec shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"Alec, honey, think of it this way-" Magnus put his hand on Alec's back and pulled him, so they were flush together in full view of everyone, the same people were the only ones aware of their hidden romance and Magnus got to touch him any way he wanted, "You know how you like to watch me workout with my magic?" He waited for his nod, "Well, Simon and good ol' Jace here want to watch their girlfriends work out the same way you watch me."

"What does 'them goggling their girlfriends' have to do with us?"

"We need someone who will point out if we are doing something wrong." Clary cut in, "These two are useless." She pointed her thumb at them.

"You watch Magnus work out?" Izzy smirked.

Alec frowned, he seemed less creeped out when Izzy asked over when Jace would make the same comment, "Don't you like to watch Simon work out?"

"No one's seen Simon work out because Simon doesn't work out." Simon cut in for himself, taking Izzy's hand in his. "Sorry, honey."

Magnus put his hand on Alec again, this time also resting his chin on Alec's shoulder. He stayed that way for a moment before turning his lips towards Alec's ear, "We need to get in Jace's room and get that duck. I want Simon to bring it out to distract Jace during my grand finale." He paused to kiss his neck every couple of words.

"You two could get a room already, but you did that yesterday." Jace grinned at them.

Magnus came back up to his full height, he was going to enjoy his finale even more. "We did." He asked with a smile, knowing for a fact Clary had never snuck into his room or vice versa. "Did you?"

Jace's grin turned to a frown in an instant.

That didn't stop the sly grin from forming on Magnus' lips, this was just another way to mess with Jace, "We also got a room on Friday night and Saturday night, it was my room in case you were wondering. Oh!" Magnus grinned, putting a finger in the air, "And my couch on Saturday morning. So, that's two nights and days where I've gotten some and you haven't. Or have you?"

Alec just shook his head, he was slowly becoming quite aware of Magnus' antics and knew better than to say anything. At least it would have bothered him but now, now he enjoyed them. He used to hate sitting around while Izzy and Jace would joke about what they have or haven't done even if it was the truth or lies. But now he had Magnus to defend him and make those jokes for him. No one knew what the truth or lie was and he was perfectly fine with that. Everything he said happened to be all true but no one knew except him and that was the part he loved. His secrets with his boyfriend; he repeated the words around his head, and every time he did they sounded better and better.

Jace smirked, "How do you know?"

"Fine, have you?" Magnus asked, knowing the answer. He waited, and waited, and no response came from Jace so finally Clary spoke up; just not to save him.

Clary smirked at Jace, "Sorry, honey. Better luck next time." She patted his face then left the room.

"I'm going to change, meet you guys in the training room." Izzy followed Clary with a laugh.

"That wasn't very nice, Magnus." Alec frowned.

Magnus shrugged, "He shouldn't say something if he can't take it, right Jace?"

"Whatever. Let's go." Jace grabbed another bagel and went out to head to the training room.

Alec pulled on Simon's arm, "Come with me." He yanked on his arm and got him to go out the other open door from the kitchen. They headed towards the bedrooms while Magnus and Jace went the other way.

Magnus followed Jace and got a little bit of pleasure out of magically untying his shoes, twice. Then he got Jace to trip over thin air more than twice. At which point Magnus mentioned something to Jace about Shadowhunter grace and skill which earned him another glare but he couldn't hide his smile. He and Jace made it to the training room first. Jace also had a coughing fit from some magic perfume Magnus let appear in the doorway of the training room.

"Jace, let's play." Magnus pulled out one of the long poles Alec was holding for his training session with Jace the day before.

"This isn't a game, Magnus."

He nodded, "I've been around for hundreds of years, there is nothing in war you can show me that I haven't already seen." He threw one to Jace who caught it easily enough, and took up a second for himself, "I promise no magical fighting." But that didn't mean he couldn't use magic elsewhere. If anyone thought fairies could skirt the truth, then they never met a lying warlock. They could lie, themselves, around the truth as well as any fairy. That's what he's been doing for two days, telling just enough of the truth to get away with the lie.

"Alright," Jace got into his stance and Magnus got into his.

Jace lunged first but Magnus countered out of the way and brought his pole up to crash with Jace's. Magnus tried the move but Jace countered his attack and they ended up in the same stance as before.

Clary and Izzy came in with Alec and Simon, who had a rubber duck in his back pocket. Simon had to keep reminding himself not to turn around in front of people as half the duck wouldn't fit in his pocket.

Alec froze first, the set before him brought on a huge conflict. He wanted his boyfriend to win but he also didn't want his parabatai to lose. Magnus was his current love but Jace was a past crush so deep he confused it with love. The parallels of the situation were not lost on Alec and he was sure it was not lost on Magnus either.

Jace made another lunge which Magnus easily counter as he had with the first one, but this time Jace's shoe, magically, came undone as it did in the hall and he ended up flat on his face. Magnus quickly reached for the pole to pluck it out of Jace's hands, so he didn't hurt himself.

"What the hell is wrong with these shoes?" Jace yelled, "They've been coming untied all day."

Alec brought his hand up in a cough, he could guess what was wrong with his shoes. He was starting to feel a little bad for his parabatai. Clary turned to speak in hushed tones to Izzy; both working on holding their laughter in. Simon just stared at the scene before him; he wasn't sure if he was allowed to laugh out loud or if he had to hold it.

"Jace, you tripped in the hall when your shoes were tied, I think it's you, not the shoes." Magnus looked down at the Shadowhunter. He really wanted to wink at Alec but he felt that might give something away, so he held himself back. "Stand up, we really need to spar my boyfriend is here to watch me." He waved at Alec with a very over the top dramatic wave and a wink. He had another glamour in place to keep his magical aura from being seen even from Shadowhunters.

The sparing went one for another ten minutes, Jace and Magnus both getting their hits in. Magnus never landed on the floor the way Jace did. He kept telling Jace he had picked up some fight skills in his life but he never believed him. The sad part was, his fighting was mainly without magic. A few of the trips and falls were little hiccups of magic. Jace had another coughing fit for a minute in the middle which stopped the sparing then he seemed fine, he never called Magnus out for magic, which please Magnus.

Magnus stepped back from the sparing for a moment, "Wait." He held up his hand when Jace took a step towards him, "I need Alec." Magnus grinned at Jace's confused look and went to Alec, he leaned into a quick kiss, "Ready, babe?"

"For?" Alec grinned back, wiping his lips with his thumb.

"This." Magnus reached around Alec but went to Simon's back pocket and pulled out the rubber duck. "Remember how much you love me when Jace finds out why we did this." He kissed Alec quickly, twisting his arm around his back as he turned to face Jace again, "Sorry, needed to recharge."

"Through Alec's lips?" Jace eyed the warlock.

Magnus shrugged, "Meh. We all have our vices." He eyed Clary for a moment, "Clary, don't you agree?" She was standing off to the side but behind Jace working with Izzy on hand movements. She stared at him then the slow grin built on her face before it was a full-on devilish smile.

While Jace was facing Clary, Magnus set the rubber duck on the floor in front of him and snapped his fingers to get the duck to grow. The small bath toy now came up to his waist, then taller until the duck was as tall as Jace and the wide belly hitting Jace causing him to turn back towards Magnus, only problem was there was no Magnus for him to see, just a large yellow duck.

Everything happened in slow motion. Clary put her hands over her mouth with a huge laugh. Izzy stepped back knocking over a rack of poles which crashed to the floor. Simon doubled over with laughter. Alec stepped forward pulling on Magnus' arm to pull him back. All while Jace noticed the duck before him and screamed before falling to the floor, completely passed out to the world.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the duck disappeared back to normal size right in front of Jace; its eyes still staring Jace down from the floor.

Clary went running to him, "Jace?" She had a problem keeping the laughter out of her voice. He was laying on the floor with his eyes open, not saying anything to anyone. "Jace, are you okay?"

"Never trust a duck." He moaned out and curled into Clary's outstretched hand.

The entire room seemed to burst with the sounds of laughter echoing off the walls. Clary sat on the floor to shake with laughter at Jace just repeating his words.

"I think you killed him." Clary glanced at Magnus.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Magnus waved his hand and a warm glow appeared for a moment before flashing away.

Alec smiled at Magnus, "Thank you." He whispered, "I needed that laugh."

Magnus pulled on his arm to get him back a few steps, "I should leave before Jace fully sees the situation and tries to kill me."

"I'll protect you." Alec grinned, "Honestly, this weekend was a lot of fun. We don't really have fun much in the Institute or out of the Institute, so thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Alexander Lightwood." Magnus went in for a quick kiss.

Alec squeezed his hand, "Go. But I want a copy of our list."

Magnus grinned, "Of course." He let go of Alec's hand and floated out of the room. No one seemed to notice his leaving or the fact that he didn't spend the full 48-hours messing with Jace but Alec had a smile on his face for the last three days and that was important to him. Alec never smiled enough lately and he couldn't be prouder to be the one to give him happiness. He looked back in time to see Alec kicking Jace lightly on the bottom of his foot with a huge grin.

"Magnus, wait."

Magnus turned in time to catch a flying Alec who bumped right into him.

"Thank you," Alec whispered, "I can't come tonight but I can come tomorrow. I have the whole day and night off. Wanna have coffee?"

Magnus smirked, "Yes," he whispered.

"Good." Alec went into him for a kiss.

Magnus was sure he meant it to be quick but as true to their style, there was nothing quick about their kiss. He didn't know he was moving until his back hit the wall and Alec's hands were on either side of his face, pressing them into the wall. Like a flash he was gone, a few steps back from Magnus.

"Bye." He winked and went back into the training area.

Magnus was definitely doing the walk of shame with a raging hard on this time. Thankfully he wore a long overcoat today and could hide himself but nothing prepared him for the feeling of being pressing into Alec with the cold wall to his back, locking them together. He knew the feeling, as it wasn't the first time, but it always got him going whenever it happened.

He would have to wait until tomorrow before he got his revenge with Alec and a wall of his choosing.

 **.The End.**


End file.
